


with a hoarse voice, under the blankets

by respoftw



Series: 35 Ways To Say I Love You In The Pegasus Galaxy [2]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Rodney
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 04:25:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7743289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/respoftw/pseuds/respoftw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I love you prompt #2: With a hoarse voice, under the blankets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	with a hoarse voice, under the blankets

The sudden brightness of light in his room woke him. John blinked at the warm glow that was already dimming to a more manageable level, the clock on his bedside table blinking just past 0500. There was just enough light left to guide Rodney's path towards John's bed and lend him a soft, almost beautiful aura that contrasted with the stubble and coffee stains that spoke of too many hours in the lab.

"G'back t'sleep," Rodney slurred as he pulled off his shirt, throwing it in a heap on the floor and collapsed on the desk chair to toe his boots off. "Don' wanna wake you."

John rolled over on the bed and watched as Rodney struggled with his left boot, too exhausted to master the art of loosening the laces before attempting to pull it off. As amusing as it would have been at any other time, the confused frown line that crinkled Rodney's brow was accompanied by a glassy look that brought out every protective instinct John had.

"Sit still and let me do that." John pushed the blanket back and padded barefoot across the cold tile to help.

"No, no," Rodney's hand waved ineffectually at John. "Y'r sleep'ng."

"I am," John agreed as he knelt down and easily pulled off Rodney's remaining boot. "This is just a dream. It'd be pretty stupid not to let a dream help you, right?"

Rodney seemed to ponder that fact before nodding and holding his other leg out for John to reach. "Always best dreams," he murmured as John finished undressing him and helped him up, guiding him gently to the bed.

"What's that, Rodney?" he asked.

"You," Rodney smiled up at him, sleep dopey and innocent. "You're always in m'best dreams."

John resisted the urge to start something that Rodney was too sleep deprived to finish, instead just brushing his hand gently across Rodney's hairline.

"You say the sweetest things, McKay," he drawled fondly. "I'm gonna remind you of that later. Now just lie back and get some shut eye."

Rodney burrowed deeper under the blanket, his body instinctively seeking the warm dip where John had been lying moments before.

Glancing at the clock, John decided it was close enough to his usual wake up time that he should shower. An early start would probably serve him well; Rodney's presence outside the lab for the first time in two days was a sure signal that the latest binge of scientific discovery was over. Five years on Atlantis was plenty enough to know that meant a day filled with briefings and presentations.

Rodney's head disappeared under the blanket until all that John could see was a dark grey burrito roll huddled on top of his bed. Smiling, he turned towards the bathroom but was stopped by a hoarse, half asleep voice that was muffled almost beyond recognition.

John would recognise those words no matter what though. In any language, at any volume.

"Love you, John."

He smiled as the light huffs of Rodney's snores started immediately afterwards.

"Love you too, Rodney."

 

 

 


End file.
